


Back home

by silentclapper



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentclapper/pseuds/silentclapper
Summary: After some time away from the group because of work, Albert is back home. Jet had missed him just a bit more than the others.





	Back home

**Author's Note:**

> just some mindless 24 smut i needed to get out of my system, really. keeping it vague so you can imagine them in whatever design you prefer, though Albert is physically more human than in most versions for obvious reasons.

The first thing Albert noticed walking into the corridor was the sheet sitting on the table. It was from Francoise, and said that she, Joe and Gilmore had gone back to visit Kozumi with Ivan, and they would have been back only after dinner. At the bottom there was a note, written in what was unmistakably Francoise's writing, telling Albert that they were sorry for not being there to welcome him, but she promised they had organized something for the day after.

Albert read through the note again, put it back at its place and smiled. He turned around and walked to the living room, going straight to the couch. Only when he was sitting down, relaxing himself, he noticed a figure sitting on the armchair on the other side of the room.

"Oh, Jet."

"Hey there." Jet said, raising his hand. Albert gave him a quick look: he was wearing a tight white t-shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants.

"How was your day? Did you manage to-"

"Except for us, the house is empty until after dinner."

Albert raised an eyebrow. It was obvious where this was going, but he couldn't help a joke. "Oh, really? We can ask GB to bring us something from the restaurant, so we can eat something good instead of frozen food."

Jet stood up and walked towards him. Albert just followed him with his eyes in silence, until the other got on the couch with his knees and took a hold of him by the lapels of his jacket. He pulled the German closer, and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

Albert opened his mouth and let him do without any other movement, to see how far Jet was going to go on his own; he found himself overwhelmed by how forceful the young man was today.

He broke off to catch his breath, then pushed Jet close to him again. Albert tried to get take things more calmly, and gently scratched the other's lower lip with his teeth, only to be once more short of breath while Jet started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Before things could escalate, Albert pushed Jet away. "Not here. Bedroom."

Without a moment of hesitation, not even a small nod, Jet let go of him and stood up. Albert did the same while giving the other a grin, and slowly walked out of the room.

It was fun to see with the corner of his eyes Jet walk at the same speed, following him almost obediently; as he knew from experience, Jet acting like that meant that he really was in the mood and eager, which made this even better.

Once reached the bedroom, Albert turned towards Jet. "Well now, what do you want to-" Before he could finish his sentence, Jet had pushed him on the bed. He just had the time to snap out of the shock, and he saw the young man fiddling with his belt and awkwardly trying to undo it.

Albert chuckled. "Slow down, tiger."

"You're the one to talk. I haven't even touched you yet." Jet answered, fondling and giving a light squeeze at Albert's cock. Only then he realized he was already half hard.

"Are you sure that's what you want to complain about?" Albert replied, raising his hips and pushing off his unfastened pants and his underwear.

Jet didn't speak, just threw him a glance while standing up. He lowered his sweatpants with a single gesture and climbed on the mattress on both knees.

Albert barely had the time to sit up before Jet wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke him. The German smiled up at the American and made himself comfortable. "Take it easy, or you're going to hurt yourself."

"Make me, if you really want to." Jet said, grinning defiantly as he lined his ass with Albert's cock, then lowered himself on it. The German snickered at those defiant words, given the situation.

Still, things were going too quickly, Albert thought, and the situation itself wasn't ideal for him to come up with some good retort, which maybe was Jet's plan all along. What finally got him out of his indecision and confusion was the feeling of warmth around his dick, but even then it took him an instant to realize in full what was happening in that moment.

If he had managed to get in so easily at the first try, it meant that Jet had been preparing himself in advance. Possibly as soon as the doctor and everyone else had left the house.

The image of Jet saying goodbye to them and quickly rushing to his room, pulling a bottle of lubricant and a dildo from under the pillow of his bed or inside his closet was way too good for Albert to let go of. He still decided to tuck it in the back of his head for another time, to avoid missing the other very nice view right in front of his eyes.

Jet's hands were on Albert's thighs, to prop himself up while he moved up and down while showing as much of his chest and cock. The way he tried to push himself down his dick, slowly, to get him deeper inside himself every time he moved, left Albert literally breathless for a moment. Such a sight to behold, he thought as he sucked in air between his teeth. He reached out, put his hands on Jet's hips and, without any warning, gave a thrust.

Jet wasn't expecting that; he let out a moan and, once recovered from it, he glowered at Albert. The German smiled in reply, and started giving slow and swallow thrusts. "Make me stop, if it really bothers you."

Jet threw another glare at the man, only this time he had a wide smile on his face. "Don't you fucking dare to stop..." He replied between gasps.

"As you wish." Albert said, moving his right hand to Jet's mouth and pushing a finger in it. The younger man at first gave it a light, playful bite, but then twirled his tongue around it a few times, looking right into the other's face the whole time.

Albert then pulled the hand away and wrapped it around Jet's cock, rubbing the wet finger on his slit a few times as a tease. It was a small miracle the American hadn't come just from that light touch, he was so hard he was throbbing in his hand, and could feel the younger man's body shivering against his.

"Stop..." Jet said, slapping Albert's hand away.

Undeterred, Albert reached out again. "It's okay... go ahead..." He replied, his breath catching as he himself was getting more and more excited at seeing Jet like that, on the brink.

"It's too soon... I still..." Jet said, breathing heavily.

"We can go on and on. We have all the time we want." Albert answered, his smile getting more soft and kind.

After some hesitation, Jet smiled back. "You better keep your word." He swallowed, threw back his head and arched his back, jumping up and down on Albert's lap.

Despite the position, Albert could still see Jet's face clearly. In fact, from that angle the expression on it looked so much better: his half lidded eyes, the open mouth, the angle of his jaw and his Adam's apple, bobbing up and down...

Albert had to force himself to look at Jet's body as a whole instead of only concentrating on his face. Because as good as that looked, the image of the young man shuddering, his chest covered in his own come, was going to be so, so much better. And it has been such a long time since he had last seen that, he couldn't wait to finally see it.

It felt like a small eternity, but finally it happened: Jet let out a gasp, and his cock throbbed hard in Albert's hand. The German thrusts got move and more shallow until Jet tightened around him so much he had to stop, while he kept on stroking.

Come splashed on Jet's stomach, his voice reduced to a whine. He shook around as much as he could, held as he was by Albert's hands and cock inside him, riding his orgasm to the last.

Albert drank in every instant of that, and enjoyed every little squirm of Jet's body against his; his eyes unfocused for a moment, so excited that sight made him. It had been a long time indeed.

Jet stopped shaking, and Albert gently let go of his cock, then moved his hands to the his waist to hold him up.

When Jet moved his head and looked at him, Albert took away his hand and slowly and gently run his finger, then his nail, up until he reached his chest. "You really couldn't wait, could you?" Jet gave him a glare, but before he could say anything Albert spoke. "And so did I." He added while lightly twisting his nipple between his fingers, then moving the hand back to the waist.

"Really? Then show me..." Jet said, moving Albert's hands away and leaning forward, trying to kiss the other man.

Albert put a hand on Jet's shoulder and held him back. "A moment, let me take my clothes off."

At first Jet stared at him, then he chuckled. "You just said you can't wait..."

"I also don't want Francoise to avoid me for a month, since this week is her turn to do the laundry." Albert answered, pushing Jet back and sitting up. When he was upright Jet reached out, and opened his shirt.

Albert stood still and looked at him, slowly and carefully undoing each button. If he needed any more proof that Jet had been impatient to see and fuck him again, that was it, surprisingly: the American acted so compliant only when he wanted things to go smoothly, without a hitch and, most important of all, to get as fast as possible to what actually mattered.

When Jet was done with the shirt, Albert rolled to his side and gently dropped the other man on the mattress. "Just a minute." He whispered, slowly pulling himself out and standing up from the bed. He took off his clothes with as much calm as he could muster, his eyes constantly on Jet to see his reaction; his small whimpers of impatience were getting more and more noticeable with each garment he discarded.

Once he was completely naked, Albert got back on the bed and wrapped his arms around Jet, pulling him closer. "Well then, where were we..." He whispered, and Jet reached out to hold Albert's face with both hands, and press a kiss on his mouth.

Jet licked Albert's lips until they parted, and he pushed his tongue in. Feeling Jet's warm breath into his mouth, Albert felt lightheaded, almost overwhelmed for a moment.

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Albert saw how Jet's eyes seemed unfocused too, and smiled.

Jet smiled back, and his hand trailed down Albert's chest, then to his back and loins, and lower. "So, you said it's been a while for you, didn't you?"

Albert raised an eyebrow, without losing his smile. "What are you thinking?"

Jet kept silent and grinned, giving a squeeze at Albert's ass.

"I see. But you'll have to earn that." Albert replied, still smiling.

"I thought I already had." Jet whispered in a languid voice. "But why not, I don't mind."

Jet then sat up, took a familiar plastic bottle from a drawer of the nightstand. He opened it and poured some on his fingers.

"Need any help?" Albert asked.

"Nah. Besides, like you said, I have to earn it myself." He replied, grinning. He put the bottle back on the nightstand and carefully lowered himself on the mattress again, moving closer to Albert for another kiss.

Albert relaxed and let Jet take control of everything, just to see to which point he would go. The kiss was almost famished, leaving his breathless and lightheaded just after the first attempt, and the young man teeth scraped his lower lip as he moved back. Such a sharp contrast to how gentle his fingers were, pushing inside him little by little, moving just about and giving him time to get used to the intrusion before going deeper and getting more daring. His lower body didn't feel pain the same way it did back when he was human, but that touch was surprisingly kind and light, especially for someone like Jet. And especially while he was kissing him with so much enthusiasm.

Whenever Jet moved back to catch his breath, Albert's hand reached down to his dick and started to slowly stroke himself using only two fingers, just to keep that tease going.

Jet noticed that, and cackled. "I guess I'm doing well..." He spoke with ragged breath.

"...you almost earned it..." Albert replied, his voice catching a couple times.

In response, Jet gave a light twist with his fingers, that took Albert by surprise and squeezed out of him a deep gasp. "Good..."

Once he recovered from that, Albert looked back at Jet and slowly rolled his hips back and forth in such a manner to push the other man's fingers deeper inside him.

Jet let out another laugh, looking at Albert. He moved closer and whispered. "All jokes aside, do you want to come now? You're close, aren't you?"

It took some seconds for Albert to swim out of his dizziness and reply. "Go on..." He pushed his mouth against Jet's, and kissed him deeper.

Albert felt Jet's other hand wrap around his cock and stroke, then everything went white in front of him, even if in that moment he had his eyes closed. That feeling short through every single fiber of his body, more and more intense with every instant.

Then the sensation started to decrease, little by little, but still lingered in his body for some time. When he came to, it took some longer before he was finally able to get Jet's face back into focus, and to realize that the man had been trailing kisses on his mouth and neck for some time now.

"I'm here..." Jet whispered in his ear before giving a kiss on his jaw.

"...fuck..." Albert mumbled, short of breath.

"It really has been a long time for you."

Albert nodded without realizing. When he did, his eyes turned to Jet, who grinned.

"Don't tell me you really did nothing at all during these weeks. Did you jack off at least?" The American asked, placing a few more lazy kisses on his neck.

"It's none of your business." Albert replied.

"Oh, welcome back, then." Jet said, stopping his kisses and looking at Albert in the eye.

Albert returned the look, then breathed in and stretched himself as much as he could without breaking out of Jet's embrace, or accidentally slipping his fingers out of him.

"Fuck, you look so good right now..." Jet said before going for another kiss, this time on the mouth.

"Then do your best to keep me like this." Albert replied, wrapping his legs around Jet so that his thighs were around his waist and his heels pressing on his loins.

"Happily. But now it's your turn." Jet said, starting to pull his fingers out of Albert's ass.

Albert let out a whimper. "Slower..." He moaned, enjoying the feeling of the knuckles of Jet's fingers moving out of him. Only when he felt completely empty, with some annoyance, he pushed out a long, deep sigh and moved his legs away. Jet looked at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

After Albert had caught his breath, Jet moved closer. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Go wash those hands, and you'll see." He replied, as he started to sort ideas in the back of his mind.


End file.
